


DWMAFTFMA

by captain_americas_thighs



Category: Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americas_thighs/pseuds/captain_americas_thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie, Ava, Jordyn and Devyn are students at the DWMA, enjoying a life full of he/she Chinese restaurant owners and flaming Christmas trees. However, they get their big break when Lord Death himself asks them to go on a special mission to the country of Amestris to collect the Kishin souls of Homunculi. However, when they arrive they find that they're not the only ones who are trying to defeat these creatures. In a strange and unfamiliar land that follows the laws of alchemy, the girls must work together with the Elric brothers and Fairy Tail's strongest team to take down the Homunculi before they destroy Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DWMAFTFMA

Chapter One

 

“C’mon already, we’re gonna be late. Professor Stein’ll have our heads if we don’t show up on time for one of his creepy dissections.”  
The newly-risen sun yawned as I dragged a half-awake Ava through the streets of Death City, my eyes on the perfectly symmetrical DWMA. I was beginning to see why Death the Kid valued symmetry so much; it was kind of beautiful.  
Around us, merchants were just coming to their booths, and other Academy students were running across the pavement, probably equally as scared of Stein as we were. I could see Maka and Soul Eater walking a little ways in front of us, holding hands. They’re so cute, I thought to myself, smiling slightly. Not to mention, one of the best Weapon-Meister teams in the upper grades.  
I briefly wondered if Ava and I could ever be that good. Probably not. After all, Maka and Soul had defeated the Kishin, along with the help of Black-Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. Everyone wanted to be as good as them. But my sister and I—we weren’t too shabby either, despite being a few years younger. Plus, I could turn into a regular scythe like Soul, or a chain scythe like Tsubaki.  
We raced up the way-too-steep stairs of Death Weapon Meister Academy, then skidded to a stop in Professor Stein’s classroom, panting.  
“God, am I out of shape,” Ava huffed, hands on her knees.  
“Me too,” I breathed. “We really should’ve tried harder in gym back at Louis.”  
“Amen, sister.”  
“This weekend, we’re gonna start lane-swimming.”  
“That’s what you said last week, and the week before that, and the week before that.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it. We procrastinate a lot.”  
“How about—get this—instead of actually swimming, we watch an anime about swimming?”  
“Swimming Homos?”  
“Of course!”  
I sighed. “Sounds good. But we’re out of popcorn, which we absolutely need, so we’ll have to stop by the grocery store after school.”  
At the front of the class, Professor Stein cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to interrupt what I’m sure is a very important conversation, but I’m kind of trying to teach a class.”  
We looked around, and I paled. The whole class was staring at us, scowling. Ava looked like she wanted to go curl up in a very deep hole and die.  
The professor peered at us from behind his reflective spectacles. “Well? Would you like to finish your grocery list outside, or can I continue with this dissection?”  
My sister and I gulped, shrinking down into our chairs. “No, Professor Stein,” we both said. “Sorry, Professor Stein.”  
Behind us, a few people snickered, but I shot them a Death Glare and they shut right up.  
“Great,” he said, picking up his scalpel. “Today I’m going to teach you how to dissect a stray cat . . .”  
. . .

At the end of the day, Ava and I stood on the balcony outside if the classroom, soaking in the sunlight and trying to clear our minds of the horrors we’d just seen. “That was scarring,” I murmured.  
Ava nodded. “I think I’m gonna have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after this. You know, nightmares, nervous ticks, the works.”  
I leaned against the railing, twisting the ring around my finger. My sis gave it to me for my birthday last year, and I hadn’t taken it off since. It wasn’t anything special or flashy; just a silver band with ‘Weapon’ written in black letters across it. She had the one that said ‘Meister.’  
I noticed Ava glaring at something across the balcony. Well, more like someone. “God, he’s coming over.”  
Jamie. Not a fan of that guy. He’s a level three douchebag with greased-up hair and a bad attitude. He treats everyone like garbage and thinks way too highly of himself. About a year ago, he asked my sister out, and she rejected him (big shocker there). Granted, she did it in the kindest way possible, which I’m quite envious of, since if I’d been in her place I’d probably have slapped him across the face and then kicked him to the curb.  
Anyway, ever since my sister had turned him down, Jamie’d had some kind of huge grudge against Ava, which meant doing everything possible to make her life miserable.  
“Hey freaks,” he said as he stalked up to us, his Weapon trailing behind. His Weapon was a guy named Tony; not quite as horrible as Jamie, maybe a level two douchebag. The skinny little twerp thought he was invincible because he was wielded by a Meister with muscle. Unfortunately, that’s all Jamie was: muscle. I was fairly sure his brain held nothing but cobwebs.  
“Who are you calling freaks?” I glared daggers at him.  
Jamie ignored me and turned to Ava. “Listen, I’m sick of this little feud we’ve been having.”  
Ava rolled her eyes. “It’s not a feud if only one side is being malicious, dimwit.” Then she laughed girlishly. “Oops! Sorry. Too many big words in there, your brain probably can’t process it. I’ll put it in shorter terms: Leave my sister and I alone and you won’t have a problem.”  
Jamie laughed coldly. “Oh, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m proposing a duel. If you win, I’ll leave you alone, if you lose . . . Well, you’ll be dead anyway.”  
Ava stepped up to him so that they were nose-to-nose. She towered over him. “You’re on.”  
Without taking her eyes off Jamie, she said to me, “Maddie, Weapon form.”  
I grinned mischievously. “You got it.”

Hey. Ava here.  
My little sis leapt way up high, above my head, transforming in midair. When I caught her, I was holding an eight-foot-long scythe, with a huge, curved blade that was wickedly sharp. I could see her reflection in the metal of the blade, and it was one I’d seen before; she wanted a fight.  
Tony transformed as well. He turned into a pair of nunchucks in Jamie’s hands.  
Outside the doors to his classroom, Professor Stein watched us through his glasses. “I’m supervising this duel,” he said, just loud enough for us to hear. “I’d like to see how this one ends.”  
Jamie and I faced each other.  
He bared his teeth. “Ready to die?”  
I laughed. “Are you?”  
After a moment of intense silence, Jamie lunged forward, swinging his nunchucks like an amateur. I dodged his attack easily and swung Marley the Scythe with precision. He ducked.  
We danced back and forth for minutes straight, parrying and slicing and sidestepping. It seemed like we would go forever, neither one better or worse than the other.  
But that’s not how I live. I win. The motto that my sister and I live by is “Second place is just a nice term for the first loser.”  
So, using our sisterly telepathy, Maddie and I executed a move we’d been working on. She changed back into human form and punched Jamie straight in the face, disabling him, while I snuck up behind him and easily plucked the pair of screaming nunchucks out of his hands. Maddie’s hand turned into the blade of a chain scythe, and she pressed it to Jamie’s throat. Blood oozed from his nose where she’d hit him. Tony turned back into a weapon, but I held him where he was, threatening to choke him with my forearm on his Adam’s apple.  
All I said was, “We win.”  
Then, at the same time, we shoved them both to the ground and walked away.  
“By the way,” I mumbled to my sister, “nice punch.”  Maddie beamed.  
. . .

Don’t worry, dear readers. Maddie’s back, and you’ve been saved.  
I felt giddy with joy and glory as my sister and I strutted away all awesome, leaving the boys bleeding on the ground. My knuckles ached from the punch, and Jamie’s blood was smeared all over it, but it was still pretty cool. Hopefully he would start giving us some space now that we’d kicked his butt in a duel and could use it against him. (Blackmail, maybe?)  
We stopped to buy popcorn on the way home, and got it for half price since we’re on a first-name, how’s-the-family basis with the grocer.  
Finally, we unlocked the bright purple door (Ava’s idea) to find smoke billowing through the house. We rushed inside, plugging our ears to protect us from the blaring of the smoke detectors and the screams of Devyn and Jordyn.  
“Ugh, what did you guys do?!” Ava groaned as we entered the house, covering our mouths so not to choke on all the smoke.  
“Oh no,” I mumbled, staring at what stood in front of me. In the corner of the living room was a charred . . . tree? I was pretty sure it was a tree. All of its needles had been burned off, so all that remained was a bunch of black branches crumbling into ashes.  
Jordyn and Devyn stood around it, coughing.  
“What happened!?” I cried.  
Jordyn grinned nervously. “Merry Christmas!”  
A few minutes later, after we’d cleared all the smoke out of the house, Devyn and Jordan explained what happened.  
They’d taken a job in a small seaside village called Hairi, to collect the Kishin soul of a guy named Bluebeard. Jordyn took more time explaining how awesome they were while fighting Bluebeard than explaining the flame-broiled shrub in the corner.  
Finally, though, she got to the stuff we wanted to hear at the moment.  
“When we were in Central, we saw how many Christmas decorations they had all over the city, and we wanted to surprise you two when we got home—“ Devyn started.  
“So we went to chop down a tree in the forest at the other side of town—“ Jordyn continued.  
Devyn butted in. “But the only one we could actually chop down was this scrawny little runt of a tree.”  
“So we took it home with us, accidentally breaking Big Betty’s front window—“  
Ava groaned, doing her famous face-palm. “Betty’s gonna kill us.”  
Devyn interrupted Jordyn’s speech. “Then we were decorating it, and Jordyn wanted to put candles on it—“  
“Sure, throw me under the bus,” Jordyn grumbled.  
Devyn kept going, not even stopping for breath. “So then that of course didn’t work; the branches caught fire and then the whole thing burst into flames.”  
“And then you guys got home.”  
“And I said ‘Merry Christmas!’”  
Ava and I were silent for a moment, staring at the two redheaded sisters. Then I grinned. “Well, at least you got pretty far before causing a big disaster.”  
“Technically, we made it all the way to Betty’s with the tree, and then the first big disaster was the broken window,” said Jordyn.  
“I got a spoon thrown at my head,” Devyn moaned, rubbing her forehead, where there was a big bruise.  
After taking the dissolving Christmas tree outside and dumping it, we decided to cook dinner, which also caught fire. But they were smaller flames this time.  
The four of us stood in the kitchen, staring at the burned and soggy rice we’d tried to make.  
After a while, Ava sighed. “I’ll get the phone.”  
“Pizza please!” Jordan grinned.  
So Ava grabbed the home phone and dialled the number for the pizza place. “Hey Felix. Yeah, we’ll have the usual.”  
We ate takeout way too much.  
I turned to Jordyn. “Oh, did I tell you what happened today?”  
She frowned. “No. What happened?”  
“We duelled with Jamie and Tony. And we kicked their butts.”  
Jordyn grinned. “That’s my best friend.”  
“Hey, you beat Barry the Chopper, and though I’ve never heard of him, I’m sure he’s a scary guy with a name like that.”  
We chatted for a while about things that had happened while she and her sister had been gone. They’d been in Central for a few weeks, and during that time our house had felt empty.  
You see, before we’d transferred to the DWMA, we’d all been friends in a Calgary school called Louis Riel. I’d known these girls my whole life, and we were all really close. I had friends, then best friends . . . and then there was Jordyn and Devyn. They were like sisters to me and Ava.  
As we grew up together, we all knew each other’s secrets, like the fact that Devyn and I were Weapons and Jordyn and Ava were Meisters. One day, we were visited by Lord Death himself, and were transferred to Death City, just the four of us. We visited our families on the holidays. Living altogether was much easier than being separated, so we dealt with the space issues.  
I looked at my best friend. Her long, curly red hair was tied in an intricate braid over her shoulder. Freckles dotted her face and arms. The corners of her mouth curved upward in such a way that she seemed to always be smiling.  
Devyn looked a bit like her, with freckles and red hair (though hers was lighter and slightly shorter and straight). Ava had long brown hair that was sort of wavy, and the blue eyes of our mom. I had short, curly brown hair and the brown eyes of my dad.  
We sat down on the couch and watched movies and, of course, Swimming Homos. About an hour later, the doorbell rang (we’d gotten one that sounded like a cow mooing) and we all dashed to the door. Swinging it open, we found Felix, the Pablo’s Pizza delivery boy. He was a tall, gangly teenager with a face covered in acne and a mop of crazy auburn hair. Just like the grocer where Ava and I always got our popcorn, we knew Felix quite well from the several weeks of failed cooking attempts.  
“Felix!” I cried, grinning at him. “How’s your little brother? Has he gotten over that flu?”  
“Yeah, Seymour’s good. He’s just gotten off for winter break.”  
“That’s good.” I peered outside. “Is that a new delivery truck?”  
Felix beamed. “Yep. We just got ‘em a couple days ago. Hey, did you hear the gossip?”  
We all perked up. Felix was our mole for the hottest Death City gossip, since we didn’t get to hear much of it from the safety of the DWMA.  
“No, we certainly did not,” I said. “Pray tell.”  
“Okay. So it turns out, Mr. Foo from Super Awesome Chinese Food . . . is actually a Mrs. Foo.”  
We all gasped. “No! Really?”  
“After all these years when we thought that bra was for his back problems!” Devyn exclaimed.  
“Mm-hmm.” Felix looked very proud of himself. “I mean, he/she’s denying the whole thing, but his/her nephew, Fong, found the birth certificate the other day.”  
“Wow.” We all took some time to process it.  
“Anyway,” said Felix, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, “I should get going. Got some more deliveries I need to get done.”  
“Okay,” said Jordyn. “Bye, Felix!”  
We shut the door as he walked back to his fancy new delivery truck.  
“I can’t believe it,” Ava breathed. “Foo’s a woman.”  
“We can always count on good old Felix,” said Devyn.


End file.
